Bloody Night
by Pri-Chan 1410
Summary: "I saw as that man was drained from his life by that creature. I didn't know if I should be afraid or not, either way he was my savior. I just simply couldn't be afraid him, even if he was vampire."-"Didn't I tell you I'll be back for you?" /Two-Shot/
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Night

By: Pri-Chan 1410

Summary:-I saw as that man was drained from his life by that creature. I didn't know if I should be afraid or not, either way he was my savior. I just simply couldn't be afraid him, even if he was vampire. -Didn't I tell you I'll be back for you?-

Pairings: Toxic Pair (NiouxMarui) mentions of Imperial pair(YukimuraxSanada) plus Akaya later.

Warnings: Yaoi (BL), Some Kissing scenes,…Not beta-yed.(It will be replaced when I get the beta-yed one. )

Rating: T

"Talking."

'_Thinking.'_

Narrating.

_-Flashback-_

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis…No matter how much I wish I did. TT_TT

* * *

The sky was dark it was past midnight. The night was silent as a ghost village. That until a horrified scream pierced the night. This scream got the attention of a figure that was walking along the street.

Niou Masaharu a vampire lord with light blue hair and blue-green eyes had gone for a walk looking for a prey to eat tonight until he heard the piercing scream and decoded to follow the direction of where it came from.

The sent of blood hit him hard making him hurry his pace. He reached a small house and got inside. Inside he observed his surroundings and saw a man with a knife and covered in blood. At his feet there were two bodies one from a men one from a woman. In the far wall from the room a small child with red hair and grey eyes who was the one who had previously screamed for help.

"Mmm I can't believe you are planning on harming the little boy, I guess you'll do for tonight." He said and in a split second he was at the man's neck sucking his blood eagerly until he left the body dry. He looked down at the boy who was prettified against the wall.

'_He is probably scared of me now.'_ He though as he kneel down in front of the kid.

"Hey everything is fine; I am not going to hurt you."He said extending his arm to the kid. But the kid took him by surprise as he jumped and hug him by the neck as hard as a child his age could and started sobbing his heart out.

"Ma, ma everything is fine now." He murmured into the child's ear to ease him a little while he picks him up while the kid still was clinging to his neck.

"Hey kid was your name?" He asked and waited patiently for the boy to respond. The kid slowly stopped sobbing thanks to Niou's calm words which smooth him and let go a little of his grip around Niou's neck to look at him and respond:

"My name is Marui Bunta sir."

"Ok Marui-chan, then are you alright?"He asked, and Marui happily nodded.

"Excuse me sir but are you a real vampire?"Marui asked curiously letting his head fall to the side making Niou smile at the innocence of the child.

'_How cute.'_ He thought.

"Yes I am." He said licking his fangs as the child looked at him in wonder. "But don't call me sir it makes me feel old." He said chuckling at the irony of what he had just said. "Call me Masaharu."

"Masaharu..." Marui said slowly tasting the sound of the name in his tongue before smiling. The smile slowly faded and he looked at Niou.

"Ne,Masaharu what will happen to me now?" He asked as he sadly looked at his parents bodies just before his eyes were full of tears again.

"Mmm I guess we would have to find you were to live…"He muttered thinking.

"Can I stay with you?"Marui asked.

"No I am sorry, it's too dangerous for you, and you are still very young to become one of us." Niou said as Marui had a look of disappointment on his face.

Niou keep on thinking. He wanted to found a safe place for the redhead to live. Then he remembered the Kiriharas, they were a family of humans who serve vampires, doing jobs that vampires themselves couldn't for some reason or another in exchange for their protection and immunity. He remembered how Yukimura and Sanada fell in love with the small toddler of the family, Akaya and they were currently waiting for the toddler to grow up.

'_I guess the Kiriharas could do me this favor.'_ He though as he walked to the town were the Kirihara property was located.

Marui looked around confused when they reached a big house. He saw Niou knock the door and it was opened by a woman with black hair and green eyes. She greets them and guides them inside. Masaharu whispered something to the woman which he couldn't hear just before Niou would put him on the floor of the kitchen.

"Stay here I'll be right back." He said as he followed the woman to another room before he heard another male voice reaching the room.

A few minutes later they went out, the women and another man went in another direction before disappearing into another door and Niou went to him and kneel in front of him.

"Ok Bunta look, since you are very young you are going to live here, ok?"

"NO! I want to go with Masaharu." Marui cried.

"Sorry but you are too little for that." Niou said. "I'll come back for you when you are older."

"Really?"

"Yeah I promise." Niou said as the door opened to show the same woman and a man coming with her. In her arms there was a toddler of 3 years old, black curly hair and big green eyes.

"They will be you new family." He said. He gave Marui a kiss in the forehead before vanishing.

Marui stood there watching were Niou previously stood until he felt a tug in his shirt. He looked down and saw the little boy sitting of the floor looking at him curiously and his hand pulling his shirt.

"Will you be my new nichan(brother)?" He asked innocently making Marui smile at him.

"Hai."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

13 Years later…

Marui was resting against a tree outside the house almost asleep without paying attention to his surroundings. That´s why he didn't notice a figure slowly approaching him and when the figure was near enough it jumped on him eventually waking him up.

"AH!" Marui screamed surprised and looked at the figure. "What the hell Akaya!" He questioned the other teen.

"Mou I just though you'll get sick if you sleep outside, so I decide to wake you up."

"Bye jumping on me?"

"It was the easiest way."Kirihara responded shrugging and Marui stared at his little brother for several minutes before sighing.

"Yeah, whatever, you are such a brat Akaya." Marui said patting Kirihara's hair.

"I'm not." He said pouting trying to fix his hair.

"Why do you try to fix your hair? It's always messy anyways."

"Uruse." Was Akaya's response. At least until they heard the sound of horses approaching their house. They looked around and saw an elegant carriage approaching their house. They looked at each other before frowning and going back inside.

When they reach inside there were two men talking to their parents. The men turned to look at them before nodding to their parents and exiting the house.

"Mom, what is it? What happened?" Kirihara asked while Marui just stand there silently.

"Oh Akaya, Bunta come here, sit down we have to peak to you." Their mother Ayano said and they did as told.

"Mom, what is it? Who were they?" Kirihara asked again frowning.

"They were vampires." Marui said as the others stared at him.

"Bunta how did you know?" Their father Keiji asked and Marui shrugged.

"I don't know their presence felt different so I suspected they were vampires knowing the family history."

"It makes sense, but what do you mean their presence?" Kirihara asked.

"Yeah, you didn't felt the difference?"

"Well Bunta you have to count that Akaya hasn't have any direct contact with vampires like you did." Ayano said which made Marui laugh.

"Yeah I know." He said in a depressed voice.

"Eh, he had contact before? When? And why are you suddenly so depressed?" Kirihara asked confused.

"Yeas Akaya he had, it was thanks to one that he lives with us."

"Uh? Why?"

"My parents were killed by a mad man, their bodies were on the floor while I was backed up against the wall, and he was about to kill me. I closed my eyes and screamed…"

"And what happened?"

"I heard another scream…I opened my eyes and saw a man attached to the neck of the mad man before he let go and the man's body fell limb on the floor. He picked me up and calm me and then brought me here…Jaja, that night was the first time you called me onichan, you were so cute back then, but you had to grow up." He said as he jumped on Akaya.

"Ah! Bunta let go of me!" Akaya screams as he struggles to get the redhead of him.

"Yare, yare stop playing around, we still have to talk to you." Ayano said with a small laugh.

"Ok then, what is it?"

"Well as Bunta already mentioned our family history our family, as well as many others serve vampires. You are already old enough so they are requesting your work in the palace."

"Eh? But you will come too?"Akaya asked. Keiji shook his head.

"No we will continue to help in this area, but don't worry you'll have your brother with you."

"Now go and pack, you'll leave soon." They nodded and got up to their rooms in silence trying to process everything.

"Ne..onichan…" Akaya paused.

"Hn?"

"Weren't you afraid? Of the vampire?" He asked quietly.

"No…even if I saw as that man was drained from his life by that creature, that vampire… I didn't know if I should be afraid or not, either way he was my savior. I just simply couldn't be afraid him, even if he was vampire."

"I see…" Akaya said quietly.

"Don't be afraid Akaya. Go pack."

"Hai."

'Maybe, maybe if I go there I will be able to see him again.' Marui though. As he blushed before he shook his head. 'What the hell am I thinking?'

'I have a bad feeling.' Kirihara though, and he shivered. 'As if I am being targeted by someone…I don't like it…'

Little did they both know how right they were at the moment…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few hours later…

"Akaya, Akaya! AKAYA WAKE UP! " Marui screamed at Kirihara trying to wake him up. They were currently inside the carriage in front of their new home.

"Eh?" Akaya asked sleepily.

"Wake up we are already here."Marui said this time pulling Akaya along with him getting out of the carriage. They observe the big and stunning palace in front of them looking at every detail clearly absorbed in it.

"Are you the Kiriharas?" A voice on their backs asked them making them lose their attention in the palace. They turned around and saw a purple haired guy with a serious aspect. They nodded.

"My name is Yagyuu Hiroshi, I am the Moon Palace night advisor, and this is Yanagi Renji night advisor on the Star Palace near here, he will escort Kirihara Akaya there." Yagyuu said as a brown haired guy which eyes looked closed appears behind him.

"But they told us we would be working in the same palace." Marui said.

"Well whoever told you that didn't know or was lying." Yagyuu said.

"There is an 80% change on you parents didn't knowing and a 90% that guards that escort you here were told to lie to them." Yanagi said getting weird glances from the Kiriharas.

"What?" Kirihara asked confused.

"In other word it doesn't matter, you are coming with me and your brother will stay here." Yanagi said earning a very angry glare from Akaya who was about to respond but was silenced by glare from Marui.

'_Akaya, you have to be careful, even if the family has a good relation with them, they wouldn't accept any disrespect I can assure you that, they'll kill easily if they want so learn to keep your big mouth shut.__**'**_ Akaya remembered that, that was what his brother told him before they left their house and decide to, for once, follow orders.

"Fine then we will be going Yukimura and Sanada are waiting for us." Yanagi said motioning Kirihara to follow him. Akaya cast a last glance to Marui who nodded before doing as told.

"You come this way."Yagyuu said and Marui followed.

Inside was as stunning as the outside. He noted. It was big and stunning it was clear but at the same time dark. The paintings and decoration along with the furniture showed and elegant and uncommon environment. A few people were walking around him, both vampire and humans. Since it was dawn already the humans were going to sleep and the vampires were rising.

He followed Yagyuu through the elegant hallways until they reached a door and Yagyuu opened it.

"This will be you room since its late settle in and get some sleep. You'll start tomorrow, the details of you job will be given to you tomorrow by the daylight advisor who will come and get you." He said and Marui nodded in understanding. "Well then I'll be going."

With that Marui was left in the room to do as told. He glanced at the simple but elegant room that consisted only in a bed, a desk, a closet and a few shelves as well as the paintings in the room. He settles his things and got ready for bed. He hadn't realized before but he was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as his head touch the pillow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning…

Bright sunrays hit the redhead in the bed successfully waking him up.

"Mmm, to bright…" The redhead complained opening his eyes and yawning.

"I better get ready."He said going to the closet. In the end he decided to dress in something simple and put on a white shirt and black pants. A few minutes later he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said and the door opened to show a brown skinned guy.

"Ohayo my name is Kuwabara Jackal I am the advisor in the day time. Yoroshiku."

"Uh…Hai I take you know my name. Yoroshiku." He said and Jackal nodded.

"Well you start to work today, so you are going to start doing some chores most of them out in town. Today I will accompany you to show you but tomorrow you will do it alone."Jackal explained and Marui nodded.

The rest of the day Marui spent in town buying the things from the list that Jackal gave him and doing several other chores. When he came back to his room he was completely exhausted. He jumped on his bed looking at the ceiling and sighed.

"Ugh, what a first day…" He murmured and then he heard a knock on his door he sat up on his elbows looking in the direction of the door asking who it was.

"It's Yagyuu Hiroshi."

"Ah hai come in." He said. "Do you need something?" He asked.

"Certainly in 2 weeks a mating ceremony will be done."

"Mating Ceremony?"

"Yes is when a vampire decides to chose a mate."

"I know what that is."He said deadpanned. "But who is choosing mate?"

"Lord Niou, he had already decided in the indicated person as you may know first is the ceremony done at dawn and after that there's a ball in celebration. Humans are required to work for a while during it taking turns to rest so they can have fun to. You are going to be in charge of assisting Lord Niou before the ceremony, your outfit will be given to you that day in the morning." Yagyuu explained.

"Uh I see…but…what exactly do I have to do?" Marui asked.

"The details will be given to you on said day." With that he was gone.

The days when on normally for Marui he did chores in town everyday by himself, just as Jackal told him he only accompanied him some times he went with some other people when needed. He hadn't received any news from Akaya and that have him a bit worried he normally ended exhausted and wasn't feeling like writing some he wondered if Akaya was in the same situation. Days went on and on until the two weeks were over.

"Ok put on this clothes and then I'll guide you to Lord Niou's room. There you'll se what you have to do."Anna a human servant told him giving him the clothes. He got changed and looked in the mirror. He felt awkward since the clothes seem a little too elegant for him or his work even if he was going to be in presence of Lord Niou.

"Umm…are you sure this is what I should were?"

"Certainly that is what you have to wear." Yagyuu said entering the room.

'_Does he HAVE to say certainly in every sentence he said?'_ Marui though to himself annoyed.

"Anna will guide you now to Lord Niou's room."

He followed the green haired girl across several hallways. He alone would have probably get lost there ware a lot of hallways and he had never been in this area, been this area were vampires rest during the day all across the palace were humans rest during the night. They walked till they reach a big pair of door and Anna knocked the door respectfully.

"Lord Niou, the person who will assist you it's now here." She said as the door opened. "Please go inside, I have to go continue my chores. Goodbye." She said and went away through the hallway. Marui got slowly into the room looking around him.

"So I finally meet you." A voice said he looked around for the source of the voice a sees a figure against the wall, probably observing him since the darkness covers his face.

"I..Uh…I was sent to assist you before the ceremony." He said finally bowing.

"So that's what they told you, you had to do?"

"Uh…Hai Lord Niou."

"Tsk, tsk I don't know if I should be sad you treating me so distant Marui-chan." He said making Marui look up fast.

"Ho-how did you call me?"

"Mmm, Marui-chan isn't that your true name, you are clearly not a Kirihara by blood.

"How do you know my real name?"

"Ma, ma but I you told me your name yourself."- The figure said getting out of the shadows to show a guy light blue hair hold into a rattail and light green eyes. Marui's ayes widened.

"Ma..Masaharu…"He murmured and before he new it he was pinned against the wall which made him cry in surprise.

"So you DO remember me, I'm glad." Niou said exhaling his breath in the curve of Marui's neck making him shiver.

"Ma-Masa…" He started but was interrupted as his lips were captured by Niou in a full passionate kiss. They separate when Marui got the need of air and Niou observe him. His cherry pink hair all messy now, his blushed face and his small body fighting to get air back into his system soon, it was just to much for him.

"That face you are doing should be a sin." Murmured into Marui's ear. "Mmm, I will definitely make you mine today, whether you like it or not." He said as he direct his mouth to the curve if his neck playing a little before biting Marui.

"Ah!" Marui cried out attaching himself to Niou by the neck closing his eyes and breathing fast. He opened his eyes as he felt something near his mouth and saw Niou's wrist with a fine cut on it and immediately understood the order.

_**Drink**_

He did. He drank from Niou's blood at the same time Niou did the same successfully starting the mating and changing process. That was the last thing Marui processed before everything turned black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marui started to woke up and consciousness slowly started to go back to him. He felt really comfortable and warm, he didn't want to wake up yet but he was curious so he opened his eyes to encounter a pair of blue-green eyes starting back at him. And realize he was on Niou's lap.

"Masaharu…."

"I see you woke up." Niou said giving him a light kiss.

"What time is it?"

"Near midnight, the celebration is starting. They are just waiting for us."

"Then let's not make them wait." Marui said as he rounded Niou's neck with his arms and pushed himself up to kiss Niou.

"Agreed, there is no way sunlight gets in this room so we can have some fun later when the sun goes up." He said making Marui blushed and hit him lightly on the chest making him chuckled.

"I missed you…I though I wont be able to see you again." Marui said in a soft almost inaudible voice but Niou beign a vampire heard it.

"Didn't I tell you I'll be back for you?" He asked softly.

"Yeah you did." Marui said with his eyes closed breathing slowly.

"Aishiteru Bunta." Niou said kissing him again.

"Aishitero…" Marui said opening his eyes. "Though I wonder how Akaya is doing, I haven't received news from him…."

-Owari-

-Omake-

'_I new it, I knew it, I had a bad feeling.'_ Akaya said as he ran through the castle hiding from the purple-haired-ever-smiling male. "What now…" he murmured. And continue running until he felt himself being lifted in bridal style.

"He-hey! I am not a woman! Put me down!" He screamed making Yukimura chuckle.

"C'mon Akaya I just wanted to invite you to have some fun with me and Gen." He said as he started to walk at human pace.

"Fu-fun?" He asked not liking the way the purple haired said it.

"Yeah, of course, Gen is waiting for us in the bedroom." He said and Akaya's eyes widened.

"NANI! LET ME GO!"

* * *

-Hope you like it! Please review!

This fanfic is dedicated to _**surgarkitt**_ who asked me for it.

Also this is a Two-shot! So there will be a short EPILOGUE.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloody Night

By: Pri-Chan 1410

Summary:-I saw as that man was drained from his life by that creature. I didn't know if I should be afraid or not, either way he was my savior. I just simply couldn't be afraid him, even if he was vampire. -Didn't I tell you I'll be back for you?-

Pairings: Toxic Pair (NiouxMarui) mentions of Imperial pair(YukimuraxSanada) plus Akaya later.

Warnings: Yaoi (BL), Some Kissing scenes,…Not beta-yed.(It will be replaced when I get the beta-yed one. )

Rating: T

"Talking."

'_Thinking.'_

Narrating.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis…No matter how much I wish I did. TT_TT

* * *

"Ne Akaya, what are you doing?" Marui asked looking at Akaya who desesperaly was trying to hide from something or someone.

"Ah! Oh…Bunta…well…etto…I was…uh…" He started.

"He is probably hiding from Mura and Sanada, ne Bakaya?" A new voice said making Akaya freeze at seeing Niou approaching.

"Ur-uruse!" He screamed in response as Niou laugh and surround Marui's waist with his arms, while he had a bag in the other one.

"Why don't you try disguising? Maybe they won't recognize you." Niou said holding the bag up. Akaya looked doubtful for a moment.

"Mmm I think Mura and Sanada are heading this way." Niou said and gestured as if he was searching and immediately Akaya took the bag and ran off to the bathroom with a laughing Niou and a serious Marui scolding him.

"Maa, Haru you should torture him that much, he is already mentally unstable with Mura and Sanada and you make it worst." He said.

"Relax Bunta, you now those three, love each other a lot but Akaya can be very sensitive sometimes." Niou said and Marui sighed.

"With a sadist like Mura and a rock like Sanada…I don't actually blame him. Imagine suffering that for 5 hundred years." Marui muttered in a low voice, making Niou laugh.

"They better not hear you. You might get in trouble." Niou said pushing Marui against the wall near the bathroom. "Either way, he seems happy with those, even if he gets himself AND you in trouble."

"Mmm, but aren't you always getting me out of those troubles?" Marui responded smiling mischievously and surrounding Niou's neck with his arms pulling him near. Niou smirked as he started to lick Marui's neck enlarging his fangs.

"I want to taste…" He murmured.

"Then why don't you?" Marui responded in a husky voice. Niou was about the sink his fangs in Marui's neck when-

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!" Kirihara's scream broke through the air causing Niou to curse.

"Damn brat couldn't he wait?"

"Niou-sempai what is this!" Kirihara asked appearing in front of them dressed in the girl's cheerleader uniform that was a dark green with white shirt with yellow letters with a short skirt in the same shade of green with two strips in the end one black and one white and in his head he had a black long wig and in his hands he held to big pompoms, just by seeing him, caused Marui and Niou to start laughing.

"Don't laugh!"

"Go-gomen Akaya but it really suits you…" Marui said in between laughs.

"URUSE!"

"But at least you look different, maybe if you are lucky they will take long time before realizing it's you." Niou said, making Kirihara stop his screams.

"Yeah maybe…"He murmured.

"Go away and tried, adults have things to do rights now." Niou said smirking as Kirihara's face turned red before pulling Marui with him to an empty classroom before pushing him against the door and started kissing him.

"You lied to Akaya earlier." Marui said once they separate.

"Oh? Did you notice?" Niou asked.

"I'm your mate of course I notice you idiot!" Marui said pouting.

"Jaja, sorry, sorry. I know, and yeah it's true I lied to him."

"You didn't give him the costume to hide him from Mura right?"

"Heh, not exactly, you could say I got well rewarded by someone who wanted to see him in that outfit, beside it the brat is occupied I can have you by myself." Niou said smirking.

"Your evil, so is Yukimura paying you to get Akaya in a cheerleader uniform. Poor Akaya."

"Maa, maa, leave him, is not like he won't enjoy it too, if you want we can go when he starts to-ITAI!" Niou complained when he was hit in the back of the head.

"You are such a perv." Marui said sulking.

"Ma, ma sorry, don't get jealous I prefer to hear you scream instead of Akaya." He said as Marui blushed.

"Masaharu! Wha-"He started but was interrupted by Niou kissing him again.

Niou kissed him deeply pushing him this time against the wall, his hands finding his way beneath Marui's shirt and started trailing kissed along Marui's jaw and ear descending to the curve of Marui's neck, liking the said area.

"Even after 5 hundred years…" Niou murmured against the neck in front of him. "You are still mine. Just mine."

"Mmm, yeah just yours." Marui said as he bites Niou's neck at the same time his mate bites his.

* * *

So this was the epilogue, it was a bit short but kind of funny to write and read to I hope. Especially Akaya's part. n,n.

Hope you like it! And please review!

This fanfic is dedicated to _**surgarkitt**_ who asked me for it.

PD: I accept request I know my English is not perfect but I'll do my best!


End file.
